squad_plotagonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tilda (Timeline-1)
"Then I just have to kill you" - Tilda to Lukas. Tilda is one of the main characters in season one and two. Tilda is a student but she is also a murderer and kidnaper who does experiments on dead people. Biography Background Tilda is an A-barn who has recieved help by Mats to be best. She also owns a hideout were she does experiments on dead people. She is shown to be friends with Billie. Season 1 Killing Lukas When she find Lukas in her hideout she starts to panic a little and tries to get him out of there. When he doesn't listen to her she decides to kill him. Stealing Leo When Leo finds Tilda in her hideout he sees Lukas' bloody clothes on the floor and starts accusing Tilda of murder. She then tells him that she is going to kidnap him so he can't tell anyone about it. Season 2 Tilda show emotions In season 2 she is forgiven by Leo and they become friends. When Tilda have to tell Leo that Mats has cheated on him, she shows real emotions for the first time in the series. Masse Tilda and Alice meets Masse and starts to do what he tells them. They are brainwashed by Masse. He tells them to kill Billie and that's exactly what Tilda does. She is then asked to bring Lukas back to life and does that too. Personality In season one, Tilda doesn't really have feelings. She often have a straight face and talks in a very calm way. She is also a psychopath that kills people. In season two, Tilda is more of an open person and starts to show some emotions once in a while. Relationships Billie Billie is Tilda's friend in season one. They own the hideout together and has plans to kill people. But in season two, Tilda starts to believe in Masse and Billie does not believe in Masse. So she kills Billie in the hideout. Alice Alice and Tilda become friends in season 2. They're both contacted by Masse and starts to worship him. They try to spread his knowledge and they showed no regrets after killing Billie. Clothes & Style Tilda is seen in her light blue t-shirt and blue jeans. She has blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair is straight and goes down to her shoulders and she also have bangs. Appearances Squad Season 1 * Episode 1 * Episode 2 * Episode 4 * Episode 5 * Episode 6 * Episode 7 (only mentioned) * Episode 8 * Episode 9 (only mentioned) Squad Season 2 * Episode 1 * Episode 2 * Episode 4 * Episode 5 * Episode 6 * Episode 7 * Episode 8 * Episode 9 * Episode 10 (only mentioned) Behide the Scenes & More Fun Facts * She is an A-barn and a killer at the same time. * She is the only character with green eyes. Behind the Scenes * Tilda is one of the writers of the series. * She is always very positive towards the making of the series. Category:Characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Females Category:Characters in Season 1 Category:Characters in Season 2 Category:Living Characters